Automotive vehicles increasingly come equipped with expensive modular components—e.g., such as a catalytic converter, alloy wheels, stylish tail lamp assemblies, and the like. Thieves may target these particular components and even replace them with counterfeit parts so that the vehicle owner is unaware of the theft. A system is needed to detect such theft.